Guild Girl
:"How can you go adventuring without pen and paper?" :- Guild Girl Guild Girl (受付嬢 Uketsuke Jō) is a young woman who runs the Adventurer's Guild's front office in the Frontier as a receptionist and hands out contracts to adventurers. Appearance She is a beautiful woman with a hallow gold hair tied into a side plait and yellow-gold eyes. She is usually seen wearing her guild uniform. Personality Guild Girl is an empathetic individual, showing concern over the villages pleading for help against the goblins, and is often exasperated from how few experienced adventurers are willing to take such jobs. This problem would leave inexperienced rookies to die from them or worse. She also dislikes having to handle the paperwork for the annihilation of an adventurer party. Additionally, she is deeply angered by the adventurers who refuse to take goblin quests simply because of the lack of monetary reward, lack of fame or disinterest, even though it would save many lives. She has developed a dislike for boisterous individuals, due to dealing with them on a daily basis, and has developed a type for silent and stoic men. This is how she develops feelings towards Goblin Slayer (being the only one who's taking goblin quests and being the least boisterous among adventurers). Background Guild Girl trained in the capital as a receptionist. At the age of 15, she graduated and departed from the capital to East Guild Town. Eventually, she took on the role as a Guild receptionist around the same time Goblin Slayer became an adventurer. Chronology Goblin Slayer Volume 1 She is first seen being concerned with the newbie adventurers, which included Priestess, going to kill a goblin nest on their own. She is the one who provides the last push into convincing the adventurers to assist Goblin Slayer against the Goblin Lord. Veterans and rookies alike were skittish about the situation because even they knew fighting an entire goblin army was incredibly dangerous, and Goblin Slayer just didn't have the money or charisma to make the risk worth it. Guild Girl managed to convince the Guild into turning Goblin Slayer's plea into an official mission with a generous reward (one gold coin per goblin head), winning the adventurers over. Some time later, she asked Goblin Slayer and an Inspector to help her in a promotion interview with several adventurers. Scout was the first and after they find Scout has been ransacking treasure behind his group's back, she demoted him to porcelain rank and banned him from adventuring. After Goblin Slayer left the room, she admitted to her colleague that she had feelings for Goblin Slayer, though she wished he would at least take her out to lunch. Goblin Slayer Volume 2 Goblin Slayer Volume 3 Guild Girl went out on a date with Goblin Slayer, though the fact that it was a date eluded the latter. Rhea Scout, seeking revenge for his demotion, attempts to kill them both. Fortunately, Guild Girl distracted him long enough for Goblin Slayer to prevail. Abilities As a receptionist, she has the authority to deny adventurers from accepting requests if she decides they are unfit to accomplish them. Additionally, she holds the position to promote or demote an adventurer. Trivia * She is one of the few characters besides Goblin Slayer who understands how dangerous goblins really are. She muses to herself how goblin attacks are on the rise more and more and villagers are desperate for help, but lack the funds to hire skilled adventurers. This is ultimately why she holds so much contempt for most silver-ranked adventurers outside of Goblin Slayer, as he is willing to take any goblin job, while his fellow silver rankers refuse them due to the low reward. es:Recepcionista Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurer's Guild